STAR WARS: Episode I: The Age of Heroes
by Vinny Lepore
Summary: 500 years after the Shadows War of Darth Nihilus, the Sith have risen once again and have unleashed the most devsating war against the republic yet. This is the beginning of Vinny's fall to darkness to become Darth Galaticus, one of the most powerful Sith


A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS:  
Episode I: The Age of Heroes

It has been 500 years since the campaigns of Darth Nihules and the Sith have risen once again to release their reign of terror upon an unsuspecting galaxy. Another Great Sith War has begun.

Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Matarei has killed his master and unleashed the entire Sith fleet against the Republic. The Jedi Order is in ruins, many jedi die in battle while many more join the evil forces of Darth Matarei.

The Great Sith War rages on as hundreds of battles take place all over the galaxy. Over the skies of Fondor, three Jedi knights lead a republic fleet against Sith forces in an effort to halt the Sith's galactic domination….

A massive battle takes place over the skies of Fondor. The planet looks gray from space but it has tons upon tons of resources that both sides may find valuable, only until recently was the planet discovered by a mandalorian and his crew. The battle over Fondor is massive, dozens of capital ships and flagships hover in orbit as thousands of fighters clash together. It is a virtual fireworks show as explosions take place left and right, blaster shot of red, blue and purple fly across empty space.

Darth Remus, Darth Matarei's apprentice, leads the campaign in effort to capture Fondor for its mineral wealth. On the other side, three Jedi Knights: Tomer Bruit, Chase Young, and Vinny Lepore lead the campaign against the SithLord.

The three Jedi Knights run through the hallways of a Republic Capital ship towards the hanger. Vinny, "Ok, all of you know the drill, we've got to board Remus' flagship and find Remus himself, that is the key objective right now. Got that?" Chase, "Yeah." Tomer, "Sure thing." The hallways are flashing with red lights as all alarms have been set. "All pilots, get to your ships, this is NOT a drill." They are making way to the hangar to join the raging battle that is over Fondor. Dozens of Capital ships battle each other over Fondor, streaks of purple, blue and red lasers fly across the sky. Unknown to them, a squad of Dark Jedi have infiltrated the capital ship and had all hangars blocked. Outside, the battle rages on as fighters from both sides take heavy losses.

Aboard Darth Remus' flagship, a Sith Stormer called _The Eternal Darkness_; the dark lord watches the battle in hopes of capturing Fondor for its resource wealth. Darth Remus, "I sense, something, a powerful being, strong with the force. It must be one of the Jedi." Admiral Janyo, "He is fighting in this battle?" "Yes, I can feel it."

Soon, the three Jedi Knights run around a corner and are confronted by the Dark Jedi, (about 4 of them) that had boarded the vessel. One of the Dark Jedi, "Ah, some Jedi for us to kill." Then, Vinny says, "Hayes Jun-Tok! Why have you joined the darkside?" Hayes, "The power, the unlimited power, can you feel it? The darkside is a pathway to unlimited power." Tomer, "No, the darkside leads to your destruction, you have left the Jedi Code in hopes of learning the Sith code but your attempts will be in vain. The darkside now owns you, you are a puppet of its will, turn away now while you still can." Hayes, "Fools, you shall join us or die along with the rest of the Jedi order." Vinny, "We will not fall to the darkside, we serve the light." Hayes, "Then you must die." The dark Jedi ignite their lightsabers. Vinny, "Jedi Unite!" The three Jedi ignite their lightsabers as well. The dark jedi charge towards the knights, lunging at them with the anger of a Sith. Vinny takes two dark jedi as he is the most powerful of the three jedi. Vinny manages to kill one of the dark jedi and then engages with Hayes Jun-Tok. Then, in a saberlock; Hayes, "Yes, I can feel your anger, you want to use it but you know you shouldn't." Vinny, "No, I serve the light." The two break off. The battle doesn't last long when republic pilots headed toward the hangar turn around the corner. The dark jedi spot the soldiers and break away from combat and run back towards the hangar. Tomer then orders the soldiers to fire upon the fleeing dark jedi. Tomer, "Take em' out soldier!" The pilots begin to fire at the fleeing dark jedi. All of the dark jedi are killed. Chase, "We give much thanks to you." The Republic pilots run by and salute heading toward their ships. Vinny, " We should get going, the battle outside needs us. Once we get to our fighters, we will lead our squadrons against that Sith Stormer." They get to the hangar and see that all Sith troopers had been killed, Tomer, "May the force be with us." They enter their fighters and take off into the raging battle outside.

The three Jedi make their way to the Sith Stormer, using the force, they dodge blaster shots and missiles, Vinny, "Black Squadron, clear a path for us as we make way for the Sith Stormer." Pilot," Right away." The entire squadron of republic fighters pulls out in front of the jedi and shoot down all targets in front of them, around them many Republic capital ships fire upon Sith flagships and capital ships. Black Squadron leader, Kindell McCormick, leads the Black Squadron against waves upon waves of Sith fighters. Another republic pilot, "I can't shake him, he's right on my tail!" Kindell, "Don't worry, I have him locked on." Kindell fires a missile at the Sith fighter who was chasing a fellow Republic pilot and blows the ship up. Pilot, "Thanks Kindell." "No problem, let's destroy these other fighters and clear a path for the Jedi." The republic fighters clear a pathway for the jedi, Chase, "That's Remus' ship alright, I can feel his presence, he is aboard that ship as we speak." Vinny, "The Sith must be destroyed, the war must end. It would be a huge victory for us if we can destroy the Sith Lord today." Tomer, "Be mindful of your emotions Vinny, it would be best if we capture him alive." Vinny, "Whatever, for now, let us not worry about that now, first we must focus on the task at hand , we should worry about landing in that hangar in one piece." Tomer, "Worried? Who said I was worried?" The Jedi Knights make way towards the Sith Stormer. The ship's auto-turrets fire at the jedi but by using the force. Chase, "This is intense!" Vinny, "We're almost there!" They easily dodge all shots and manage to land in the hangar.

Admiral Janyo, "Lord Remus, the jedi have landed in the hangar bay ED-5. They are making way to the bridge as we speak." Remus, "Yes, I sense this powerful Jedi; he has much anger within him. He would be a great asset to the Sith if he were turned to the darkside."

The Jedi move down the halls of the Stormer, they battle their way through Sith troopers and security forces, they make their way to the bridge. Vinny, "Darth Remus knows we are here, I sense that a confrontation with the Dark Lord is in our future." Chase, "We must be prepared if we are too fight this dark lord." Vinny, "If I can remember correctly, the elevator is this way." They move through the hall ways and make way towards the elevator, which will take them to the bridge. At the same time, Remus, "Admiral, I want you to move this ship back to Korriban, we now have three prisoners under our grasp." Admiral, "But what of the battle? If we left, the battle will surely go in favor if the republic?" Remus, "Do not question my authority Admiral; the value of this jedi far outweighs the value of Fondor. This one Jedi, he is strong with the force, his power is almost as high as my master, if not more. He must be turned to the darkside, he must become my apprentice!"

Admiral Janyo calls in and speaks with the other flagships, "Maintain your orbit over Fondor, The Eternal Darkness will pull away from the battle, we are heading towards Korriban. Lord Remus has other matters to attend to." Commander Franz, aboard another Capital Ship, "As you wish Admiral."

Soon, the Sith Stormer moves away from the battle and makes the jump into hyperspace. Vinny," We've just entered hyperspace!" Tomer, "We have been taken prisoners." Chase, "Where do you think we are going?" Vinny, "I don't know, we shall be patient." The Jedi enter the elevator and ride it up to the bridge, Vinny, "If we must face Darth Remus, we must work together." Chase, "I've got a bad feeling about this." When they leave the elevator, they head toward the bridge. The doors to the bridge open and the three jedi knights led by Vinny enter the room, the Sith troopers and security forces all have their weapons pointed at the Jedi. The bridge is massive; you can see that they are in hyperspace as the waves of stars pass by them. Darth Remus, "Yes, the three fools who have come to silence me." Vinny, "We are Jedi, keepers of peace, destroyers of evil!" Remus, "You are the one! You are the most powerful of these Jedi, you have a unique anger within you, join me, on the darkside and all the power of the force will become yours!" Vinny, "I am a servant of the light, you cannot persuade me otherwise!" Remus, "Then you shall die, Kill them." The Sith troopers fire at the three jedi who manage to deflect the shots away from them, some hitting the troopers and killing them. The Jedi back away and then turn to run towards the hangar. Remus, "No, you will die!" Remus then uses Force Avalanche and collapses the ceiling in front of the Jedi, blocking their only exit. Tomer, "We're blocked!" Vinny, "Not if I have anything to do with it." Vinny then use the Force to close and lock the bridge doors, he then uses a powerful Force Push on the debris and clears a path. Vinny, "Let's go, time is short." Chase, "Vinny, how are we supposed to leave if we are in hyperspace?" Vinny, "You're right; we will have to be patient. While we're here, I suggest we go in and do some sabotage. Tomer, you and Chase go to the Shield Generators, destroy them, and then move on to the hangar." Tomer, "How do we find the shield generator? I've never been inside of a Sith Stormer before. "Vinny, "Use your feelings and you will find it." Chase, "What about you?" "Once you shut down the Shield Generators, they will have to stop hyperspace, which means they will stop and be defenseless, I'm going to call the republic and tell them our position so they can attack a defenseless Sith Stormer." Tomer, "You were always very intelligent Vinny. " Chase, "Excellent idea, I would have never thought of that." Vinny, "Let's get going before we arrive on Korriban and have to deal with an entire Sith army."

The three Jedi then split as Chase and Tomer head towards the Shield Generator while Vinny heads towards the Communications room. Remus, "Unlock the door!" Pilot, "We can't, it's locked shut, we type in the right code but it is still stuck." Remus, "Move, I shall do it myself." Remus then walks over to the door and bursts his lightsaber through it. He creates his own door and kicks the cut part out. Remus angrily, "I will deal with these Jedi scum myself! Admiral, make sure this ship reaches Korriban!" Janyo, "Y-yes Lord Remus." Remus then moves on towards where Vinny is. He wants to turn Vinny to the darkside.

Chase and Tomer get to the Shield Generator room, Chase, "We're here." Tomer, "We need to shut this thing down." Chase, "Here, I found the controls." Tomer then shuts the Shield Generator down. The beam of light that provides the shields turns off. The Shields protecting the ship shut-down. Pilot, "Admiral Janyo, the shields have been shut off." Janyo, "What? Stop hyperspace immediately. Going at that speed, a speck of dust would destroy this entire ship." The Sith Stormer stops in the middle of nowhere. Vinny, "Good, I can now call republic ships on to our position." Just before Vinny can enter a transmission, Darth Remus shows up behind him. Remus, "Very smart, you take down our shields, so we stop hyperspace, and leave us vulnerable while you try to call the republic to attack this ship while it is defenseless, I must say, you are the smart one. Join me, become my apprentice, together, we can overthrow Darth Matarei and become the true rulers of the galaxy." Vinny, "I refuse to join the darkside. The Sith will be destroyed, we shall have peace. I fight for the republic, not for the Sith!" Remus, "You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them. You are strong with the force, you have great anger. If I didn't know any better, you would be the Sith 'ari yourself." Vinny, "I am not a Sith, I'm a Jedi!" Vinny then ignites his blue lightsaber. Remus, "Ahh, you are very confident." Remus then ignites his lightsaber. Vinny lunges at Remus but blocks. The two are very skilled swordsman. A vicious battle ensues. Chase and Tomer make their way to the hangar, killing everyone in there way. Chase, "It is truly disappointing, I don't like to kill others. The darkside leads to your own destruction." Tomer, "We must if we are to ensure our own survival and destroy evil." They make it to the hangar; you could see the fighters that the Jedi came in, a few Sith fighters and a stolen Republic transport. Tomer, "Now we have to wait for Vinny." Chase, "I sense he is fighting Remus! We must help him!" Tomer, "No, remember what he said, he wanted us to wait for him here. He knew that he would fight the Dark Lord, that is how he sensed that he would confront him." Chase, "But he'll die!" Tomer, "You underestimate Vinny's abilities. Sure Darth Remus is powerful but Vinny is just as strong as Master Lucao and Master Kass." Chase, "May the Force be with him, he may be the chosen one himself. " Tomer, "What did you think when Remus said that Vinny had much anger in him?" Chase, "I don't know, it might have been a Sith trick to try and lure us to the darkside, we are at war you know." Tomer, "I suppose your right. I.., I just have a bad feeling about this." Chase, "Bad feeling about what?" "Everything, Vinny, the war, Remus… Matarei. I fear something bad is about to happen." Chase, "I hope you're wrong."

The lightsaber duel between Vinny and Remus gets more intense by the second. The two lunge at each other and end up in a saberlock. Remus yells with anger, "Use your anger, Use it, USE IT!" Angrily, Vinny breaks off the lock and uses Force Push. Remus flies back and Vinny the uses opportunity it to run towards the hangar. He meets up with Chase and Tomer, Chase, "Finally, you're here, we must leave before the Sith come down on us." Vinny, "Take the Republic transport, we can return to Coruscant with it." They board the ship and take off; and red and purple blasts come from the Eternal Darkness but they manage to escape the auto-turrets. Tomer, "We got the coordinates set." Vinny, "Punch it!" They then blast off into hyperspace towards Coruscant.

Remus walks back towards the bridge. Admiral Janyo, "Lord Remus, we have sent our men to turn on the shield generator, we'll be in Korriban within a couple hours. I'm sorry to report that the Jedi managed to escape, they went into hyperspace but a few minutes ago ." Remus, "Good work Admiral, the Jedi will be dealt with soon enough, now, I must speak with my master." Remus then walks off towards his private chambers. He goes to the panel and then his master, Darth Matarei appears on the screen. Remus, "Yes my Master." Matarei, "What is the situation of the battle of Fondor." Remus, "Master, I left the battle in search of something that appeared more valuable. I found a Jedi, one with great hatred and as strong in the force as you, but, he is still young. I have strong reason to believe that he is the Sith' ari himself, I can feel it my master." Matarei, "Have you tried to lure him to join the darkside, join the Sith?" "Yes my master, I fought him but in the end, he proved to be very loyal to the Jedi. He managed to escape, I am sorry for my failure" Matarei, "Hmm; very well, I will deal with this Jedi myself." The hologram then turns off.

Chase, "We're here, home. I haven't seen Coruscant in ages." Vinny, "I'm going to report recent events to the council." The ship makes its way into the atmosphere and heads toward the Jedi Temple. Vinny, Chase and Tomer make their way to the Council Chamber, they walk in, Master Lucao, "Vinny, Tomer, Chase, the Battle of Fondor, how did it turn out?" Vinny, "Well, We boarded Darth Remus' flagship and then he took off into hyperspace, we tried to sabotage the ship but ultimately, we knew that we had to get off, we turned off their shields while in hyperspace so it would stop, I then tried to call a republic fleet but I got side-tracked by Darth Remus himself. We fought but I managed to get away. Also, while on our own ship running towards our fighters, we encountered four Dark Jedi, unfortunately, one of them was Hayes Jun'Tok. He turned to the darkside, but we managed to kill all four Dark Jedi." Lucao, "Unfortunate that such a promising Jedi Knight such as Hayes would fall to the darkside, let him be an example for everyone of how easy it is to fall to the darkside. Tell me, do you know where Remus was going?" Vinny, "No" Kass, "He went to Korriban most likely." Lucao, "Yes, but why would he give up on Fondor? A planet with such resource wealth?" He then pauses for a moment "I will meditate in this matter. You may leave young Jedi." Vinny, "As you wish." Then, the three jedi leave the room.

Later that day, in the Jedi Temple, Vinny is in the middle of teaching his padawan. They are within the Jedi Temple in a room by themselves. The bright light of the sun makes the room very bright. Vinny, "Dorrak, you must always remember, avoid hate, anger, fear as these emotions will lead you down to the darkside, the presence of the darkside is in all of us, even me, but we must contain our emotions." Dorrak Starr, "Yes Master Lepore. The darkside resides in all of us and we do what we must to contain it." Vinny, "You are very wise my young padawan, I foresee that you will become a great Jedi Knight." "Thank you master. Tell me Master Lepore, how is the war faring out?" "It's hard to say, many Jedi have died or joined the Sith, the republic seems to be holding out well in the war. I'm not even allowed to view the archives but I have talked with the masters about the last Jedi Civil War. Darth Reven and Darth Malak were fallen Jedi who joined the Sith, they waged war on the Republic using the Star Forge. A virtual factory that produces unlimited ships, weapons, and fleets but also fed on the darkside within everyone who boarded it. It was like a living thing. Fortunately, Reven returned to the light, faced and killed Malak, and destroyed the Star Forge. We must remember, we are all capable of falling to the darkside, and if we did, it would cause horrible terror for the galaxy." Starr, "Where can I learn to find out more about the war?" Vinny, "A Jedi must be ever seeking knowledge, you are strong and wise and I am very proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better padawan, I foresee you will become a great Jedi. I'm not the one to go to for information on the entire war but you should check the library or Republic history archives." "Thank you master. It would be for the best to seek knowledge." "I've said it once, I'll say it again, I am very fortunate to have you as my apprentice, and I couldn't be happier." Vinny and Dorrak get up and then exit the room.

Remus is on Korriban walking in the Sith Base with Darth Matarei and Sith Master Dantri. They walk by endless barracks housing endless waves of Sith Troopers. Remus, "Master he is strong with the force, he must be turned to the darkside!" Matarei, "This Jedi, Vinny Lepore, according to what you have said, he would make a powerful Sith, more powerful than legendary Nihules or Reven, I shall see what I can do." Dantri, "Excuse me Matarei but how exactly are you going to get to him?" Matarei, "I shall lure him. Meanwhile, Remus, I want you to find out who his family are. If what you said is true, he will become one of us in no time."

Dorrak Starr, Vinny's Padawan is in the council alone with Master Lucao. He is in search of knowledge which is sacred to Dorrak. Starr, "Tell me Master, what true way can I protect myself from the darkside? " Lucao, "Train yourself to let go of your emotions: anger, fear, hate, love. These will lead down to the darkside. I am glad that you have come to me seeking knowledge. I sense a great future for you Young Starr, always keep in mind the Jedi Code and have patience. A good Jedi, no matter how experienced must ever be seeking knowledge. Beware, there are limits on to what knowledge you seek, such knowledge may lead you down the dark path and may take the wisdom of a Master to comprehend it." "I understand Master Lucao." Lucao smiles at Dorrak and pats him on the back. Lucao, "So wise, yet, so young." The Two Jedi get up and leave the chamber.

Remus walks in on Darth Matarei who is studying a Sith holocron. Remus, "Master, after questioning one of the Dark Jedi who knew Vinny, I know much information about him. The Dark Jedi knew Vinny very well while on the Jedi Order." Matarei, "Good my apprentice. I shall see to it that he becomes on of us." Matarei then shuts off the holocron and walks out of the room. Remus tells him many things about Vinny and his past.

Lucao is in the Jedi Temple speaking with Master Xanatos who is on an unknown planet engaging with Sith Forces just outside of a Sith Base. Xanatos, "This is nothing but a great red wasteland; it is so far in the outer rim, that we had no idea of its existence. Perfect for a Sith base." He talks as Lucao can hear the explosions taking place in the background. Lucao, "How are your forces doing Master Xanatos?" Xanatos, "Very well, we are pushing Sith forces back." The battle is massive, the republic uses their soldiers and artillery while the Sith use their soldiers and countless turrets, Republic artillery bombs out the Sith base. Republic soldiers and Sith troopers run towards each other as red and blue blasters shots fly across land. In the skies, endless waves of fighters engage in dogfights. Xanatos, "Lucao, this is great, the Sith are retreating! We've won!" The Sith troopers pull back while the republic give chase. In space, Republic capital ships fire upon and destroy Sith transports to prevent them from retreating. Lucao, "Very good Master Xanatos, if there are any Dark jedi or Sith Acolytes, try and bring them to the light." Xanatos, "It will be done Master Lucao." The hologram then turns off. Xanatos walks onto a transport heading toward the Sith base. Lucao steps away form the holopanel and is confronted by Kass. Lucao, "It seems that Master Xanatos has defeated Sith Forces on an unknown planet far in the outer rim." Kass, "I will speak with the chancellor about this discovery; he will be given the honor of naming the planet." Kass then walks away from Lucao. On the unknown planet, Xanatos interrogates captured Dark Jedi and Sith acolytes. "The darkside is evil, the darkside leads to your destruction and joining the darkside only brings terror to the galaxy. A power greater than the darkside is the power of redemption, if all of you leave the darkside and return to the light, your souls will be redeemed." Leader of the Base, a dark Jedi, "What have we've done? We join the darkside in hopes of gaining power but we failed, the light has defeated the dark. I will return to the light if I can be forgiven, I speak for all of us." All the captives agree. Xanatos, "All of you are strong and wise; in time you will gain the power to deny the darkside evil claw."

Remus gets done talking with his master. Matarei, "Very good my apprentice." Matarei then walks over to the hologram and speaks with Admiral Balton, "Admiral, what is your current position?" Balton, "We are over Naboo. What is your bidding Lord Matarei?" Matarei, "Move over to Ligolona, destroy all resistance in space then use your fleet to do an orbital bombing of the planet. I want everything leveled; I don't want a single building standing over 10 feet high!" Balton, "It will be done mi 'lord." "Remus, go to Ligolona, since you know where his family lives, I want you to spy on Vinny, I am positive that he will go there, I want you to tell me his reaction." Remus, "Yes master."

Tomer runs over to Vinny in the Temple to tell him about an attack on Vinny's home world. "Vinny, Ligolona has been invaded by the Sith. The Republic tried to fight back but it was all in vain. The world has been completely devastated." Vinny, "What? That can't be, m..my entire family lives there…… I'm going there." Tomer, "No Vinny, remember, the Jedi Code, there is no emotion, there is peace." Vinny, "Tomer, you don't realize, my family is on there, don't worry, I'll be back, I just want to see if they're ok." Vinny then runs off towards his personal ship and gets in, while in the cockpit he thinks to himself. He hopes that his family made it alright. The ship takes off and heads off into space. He enters the coordinates for Ligolona and then blasts off into hyperspace.

A Sith Master walks up to Matarei who is standing on a balcony overlooking dozens of Sith troopers marching across the valley, Darth Matarei is meditating to himself. Sith Master, "Lord Matarei, our ships have bombarded Ligolona. The planet is in ruins and the republic has given us a small resistance. They will be destroyed shortly." Darth Matarei slowly opens his eye, "I can sense Vinny' emotions. He is very sad about this; I'm sure upon discovering if his family's death, he will be overwhelmed with anger and grief. Leave me Dantri, Leave me to my mediations" Sith Master Dantri, "Yes Lord Matarei." The Sith Master then leaves the balcony as Matarei resumes his meditation.

Lucao and Kass meditate in the council chamber. Lucao, "Vinny, he is being troubled by something." Kass, "I feel it too. We just found out that his home world has been bombarded by the Sith. I think he just found out the bad news." Lucao, "This is very terrible, I can only hope Vinny is mindful enough not to let his emotions get the best of him." The two continue to meditate together in the room. Then Jedi Master Kharne Vindak enters the room, "Master Lucao, Master Kass, Tomer Bruit just told me that Vinny took off for Ligolona." Lucao, "We must keep our faith in Vinny."

Later, Vinny's ship lands on Ligolona, it is a planet of rolling plains or green grass and in some parts, miles of rain forests and great bodies of water. Vinny, "Ligolona, this can't be. My home, what have these Sith monsters done?" He then walks over piles of rubble to his family's house. He finds the body of his younger sister, his mother and father. He looks at his sister, who is only 7 years old and begins to tear. Vinny, "What have these Sith done? Why, What did these peaceful people do to deserve this? They have shed my family's blood……. F.. for that they must die." He gets up in anger and yells out a terrible Force Scream, rumbling the ground beneath him. Darth Remus watches Vinny from over the hill. He then turns away and smiles an evil smile. He heads toward his ship and gets in. Remus turns on the ship. Vinny, who is overrun by tears, hears Remus. Vinny then runs towards his ship and gets in quickly turning it on. Remus takes off and then Vinny takes off giving chase. Remus then realizes that Vinny is behind him and then goes through the asteroid belt around Ligolona.

Lucao and Kass still meditate in the chamber who is joined by Kharne Vindak. Kass, "Vinny, is experiencing extreme pain, terrible pain. His emotions are too high!" Lucao, "He is feeling extreme anger, Vinny, you must let go! You must let go!" Kharne, "It would've been for the best if Vinny didn't go." Kass, "I think we underestimated Vinny's training, it seems he has a lot to learn."

Vinny gives chase to Remus maneuvering between the asteroids. Vinny, "I hate you! The Sith must die!" Vinny shoots at Remus, reds shots fly past Remus while others shots hit asteroids and cause them to explode, but Remus is able to evade. Remus then looks through his back window and smiles another evil smile. After a while, Remus clears the asteroid field and then blasts off into hyperspace. Vinny, "Overwhelmed with anger, suddenly comes to his senses just after Remus goes into hyperspace. Vinny, "W-what am I doing, I am letting my anger control me. I can't help it though, I HATE the Sith. They should die! N-no, STOP, There is no emotion, there is peace." Vinny seems like he is about to go crazy. He is holding his head. He is drenched with sweat and tears. He is having a huge conflict within him. He has his emotions about what the Sith have done but yet, he knows his training with the Jedi. Vinny, "I should return to Coruscant, I should get some sleep." He then regains his senses and makes a jump back to Coruscant.

Remus arrives on Korriban and lands in the hangar. He approaches Darth Matarei who is meditating in his private chambers. Remus, "Lord Matarei, I have seen Vinny, When he first saw his dead family; he was overrun by anger and sadness." Matarei, "His path to the darkside has begun, now, it is only a matter of time before he joins the Sith, I guarantee you that." "Yes, soon, he will be mine!" Matarei returns to his meditations as Remus leaves the room.

Vinny lands at his luxury apartment in Coruscant, he walks up to his room and lies down in bed. When he thinks about his family, he begins to tear, yet right after, he becomes overwhelmed with anger. His maintenance droid, B-107, walks up to him. B-107, "Master Lepore, is there anything, I can get you?" Vinny, "No thank you, 107, just leave me be for a while." B-107, "As you wish master." B-107 then walks out of the room. Vinny lies in bed, after a while, he slowly drifts to sleep. He has dreams about his family in better times, he dreams about him and his family playing together, then, in the middle of his dreams, a picture of Darth Matarei and Darth Remus cloud his dreams. While thinking about this, he begins to move around in his sleep. He starts shaking and sweating. Then, he dreams about him slashing a lightsaber at Matarei with anger and hatred. At that moment, he wakes up and realizes that it was only a dream. It was late at night. B-107 walked after hearing the noises Vinny was making, B-107, "Is everything alright Master? I heard noises, were you having a bad dream?" Vinny, "yeah, It wasn't a good dream, 107, can you get me a glass of water?" B-107, "Right away." The droid walks away towards the kitchen and gets Vinny a glass of water. Vinny then moves over to the side of the bed and puts his head on his heads. B-107 walks in, "Here is your water Master." Vinny, "Thank you" As he takes sips of water. He begins to think to himself.

Lucao was in the council by himself, he was very uneasy about Vinny and his new emotions. As his eyes are closed, he gives disturbed looks about what has been going on. Kharne walks in, "What wrong?" Lucao, "Vinny, he still in pain, his emotions are clouding his mind. I can only hope this goes away." Kharne, "He has to train himself to let go, I guess he isn't prepared to join the council if he continues these emotions. It is sad really, he would be the youngest member to the council but these emotions are too dangerous." Kharne walks out as Lucao continues his meditations.

A man rings Vinny's doorbell. B-107 goes to answer it, Vinny, "No, that's alright 107, I'll take this." B-107, "Heh, I feel so helpless." Vinny walks over and answers the door, as he sees who it his, he smiles, "Well, if it aint my old buddy Wrokuy Vance." Wrokuy, "Long time no see, it's been too long Vinny." It was Vinny's old friend; a Twi'lek named Wrokuy Vance who Vinny had befriended while on a mission to Ryloth. Vinny, "When was the last time we saw each other, 3 years? It's been too long." "Yeah, hey, I heard about your family and I came to give my condolences." Vinny's smile then turns into a slight frown, "I can't believe what this Sith have done. Why would they harm Ligolona?" Wrokuy, "They're Sith, all Sith are monsters, after all these years, you have to expect this from them." Vinny, "I suppose your right." Wrokuy, "You know what? Since, I heard of your troubles, I decided to get us two tickets to the Rancor Fights." Vinny, "Wow, I've watched those since I was little but I never saw them in real life, thanks, you are a true friend." Wrokuy, "Well, we better hurry. The show starts in a few hours." Vinny smiles and walks out the door, "Let's get going!"

Vinny and Wrokuy head down to the Grand Arena, it was massive, capable of seating a million people comfortably while they have a good view of the field. The announcer, "Welcome to Coruscant Stadium in our 314th annual Rancor Fights. For those of you who are new to this, it is quite simple. Two Rancors fight it off in the ring, only one wins. The loser goes back into the chambers declaring the other winner. Not to worry, no Rancors are killed, they are highly trained by our trainers, so, since all of you have waited patiently, let the games begin!" The crowd of a million cheers as the first two Rancors walk out into the field. Announcer, "Well, on the left, a Rancor from Rakata Prime, vicious and brutal: on the right, we have a Rancor from the same planet, ferocious but hasn't had a good record yet loosing the last five of his matches." Vinny smiles as he seems to forget all about his family. The two Rancors fight each other in a vicious match, the ground shakes as both slam each other into the ground. After about 5 minutes, obviously, the stronger Rancor pulls out on top. The other Rancor flees back into the Chamber. Announcer, "Well, there you have it. After a five match loosing streak, Dudley the Rancor pulls out on top! Now, let's get ready for the next two Rancors." The crowd cheers wildly as the next pair comes in. "On the left, we have the reigning champion, named the Rancor Demon, on the right, we have a new Rancor whose trainer had requested a match with the champion. Now let's get started!" After about 3 minutes, The new Rancor wins. "WOW! What a change of events! We have a new Champion!" Though, just as the ex-champion leaves toward the Chambers, the winner, runs towards the Rancor leaving and kills it. The crowd screams as the wild Rancor roars over the dead body of the Rancor. Vinny and Wrokuy have worried looks on their faces. The announcer, "Everyone remain calm. Don't scare the Rancor!" Trainers go in to try and tame the beast but they eat the trainers, everyone leaves as they see this, screaming and running out of the stadium. Vinny then decides as the lives of others are in danger, he better do something about this, he Force Jumps onto the field, which is all sand. Wrokuy, "Hey, wait!" as he moves down to the lower levels. Vinny lands inside the ring and uses Force push on the crazed Rancor, and it flies back to nearly the other side of the stadium. The Rancor gets up, shakes his head and gets angry towards Vinny. The Rancor then starts running towards Vinny, who then, as the Rancor runs to him, ignites his lightsaber, and waits for the right time. Vinny then jumps toward the Rancor and cuts off its arm. The rancor screams in pain as it looks at its severed arm. Vinny then moves in and cuts off his leg which causes the Rancor to tip over. As the rancor lies on the ground, Vinny raises his lightsaber towards his head, you can see in the Rancors eyes the fear. Vinny, then decapitates the Rancor, ending his life. Wrokuy runs out into the field. Everyone else in the stadium had already left. Wrokuy runs up to Vinny, "Whoa, that… was…. Awesome! Nice job Vinny!" The announcer then without knowing that everyone left, comes out form hiding underneath the announcer's desk. "Everyone, give your thanks to the master jedi, he saved many lives today." Vinny and Wrokuy leave the stadium. Vinny, "Well, that was exciting!" Wrokuy begins to laugh, "I wanted to bring you to the Rancor fights, not the Rancor slaughters." "It has been good seeing you again Wrokuy, I hope to see you again some time in the future. I better get back to the temple." Yeah, sure thing, tell Dorrak I said hey." "I'll do that, Good bye old friend." They then go to there hover cars and take off.

Chase walks in the council room and speaks with the other masters. Chase, "Master Lucao, Our republic intelligence believes that Remus and an entire sith army are on the outer rim world of Tatooine. We are told that the army protecting Remus is small enough to successfully launch and attack against them." Lucao, "We must act quickly if we are to destroy the Dark Lord's apprentice. Chase Young, I want you to take a battalion to Tatooine, destroy Darth Remus, with his destruction, it will be a major blow to the Sith." Chase, Yes Master Lucao." Just before Chase walks out of the room, Lucao, "May the Force be with you."

While in the Jedi Temple, Vinny passes Chase who was on his way to the Republic base. Vinny, "Chase, where are you going?" Chase, "I was given a mission by the council to lead a republic army against a Sith army on Tatooine, that is where Remus is." Vinny then remembers his family, "I'm coming with you. You'll need my help." Chase, "No it's alright, I heard about your family. I think it's best you stay here." Vinny, "No, I'm coming with you; you cannot fight the Dark Lord yourself." Chase then smiles, "Heh, I guess there is no stopping you. Fine come along, it will be an intense battle." The two Jedi then move off to the base.

Remus is contacting Matarei from Tatooine, "Master, our forces are on Tatooine as you wished." Matarei, "Very good my young apprentice. Now be patient." The screen then shuts off, Remus then looks off to the side with doubtful thoughts, he is unsure why his master has sent him here. Matarei turns off his screen, Sith Master Dantri who was at Matarei's side, "Lord Matarei, what was the purpose of sending Remus to Tatooine?" Matarei, "I'm going to have him killed, I let the republic intelligence know that they were there, I know that Vinny and maybe some other Jedi will go their with a battalion of troops to destroy Remus. Vinny will search out Remus and try to kill in revenge. But one more step into making Vinny my apprentice. One far more powerful than Darth Remus." Sith Master, "I understand master, you wish to replace Remus." The Sith Master then leaves the room.

Vinny and Chase enter their Capital ships Chase, "Well, if it aint my old buddy Kindell McCormick, so, you're a Captain now?" Kindell, "Yeah, I was promoted after the Battle of Fondor, I guess you didn't hear about ho I lead all squadrons to destroy all Sith forces." Vinny, "Well Congratulations Kindell, I never did thank you for clearing our path for us." Kindell, "Just doing my job." A fleet of about 20 capital ships take off and enter space. Vinny speaking with the general, "Make the jump to Tatooine, make sure that the troops are ready and know the battle plan." The fleet then jumps into hyperspace towards Tatooine.

Remus, "Finally, I have completed the construction of my second lightsaber. I've always wanted to us two lightsabers rather than one; I was trained to use two." Admiral Janyo then walks over to Remus, "Lord Remus we have several republic ships in orbit around Tatooine." Remus, "What? How did they know that we were here unless…... ARGGH!" Janyo, "What is it?" "I was bait, my master told republic forces that I was here, this was nothing but a trap and my master wants me dead. Ready the troops, prepare the tanks, get ready for battle!" Remus then retires to a cave which serves as his personal shelter. The republic fleet then lands about a half-mile away from Remus' position. Chase, "Get everything prepared. Load the tanks, and make sure the soldiers are ready for battle!"

Soon, about 50,000 republic troopers begin walking towards the Sith base. A few thousand tanks make their way towards the Sith, on the other side the Sith soldiers see the republic forces and start running, "CHARGE!" Soon, both sides begin running towards each other, shooting streaks of blue and red. Sith artillery bombard the republic's side, meanwhile Republic light bombers move in and destroy the Sith's side, as they begin theirs bombings, bodies fly left and right and explosions send Sith Troopers hurtling. Vinny, "Chase, come with me, we must confront Darth Remus." Chase, "Right away." The two then take a small transport over to where the cave is, they land in front of the cave and run out inside the cave. The battle outside stays in a deadlock as both sides don't advance an inch. In the Tatooine skies, the twin suns are virtually blocked by the Sith flagships and Republic capital ships engaging each other. Vinny and Chase run through the cave until they find Darth Remus, "I have waiting a long time for this, now, young Vinny, you must know that you have anger, I saw when you discovered your dead family." Remus then smiles an evil smile; Vinny on the other hand gets an angry face. Chase, "Don't listen to him Vinny, he trying to turn you to the darkside." Remus then ignites both his red lightsabers. Then, Chase and Vinny ignite their blue lightsabers. Both attack Remus but Remus is very skilled with two lightsabers. A ferocious duel ensues. Remus is a master of using two lightsabers as that was what he was trained to use. Vinny and Chase have a tough time keeping up with Remus but they manage. Then, once in a saberlock as both over strength Remus, Remus uses a Force push on Vinny and he flies back. Then Chase and Remus continue to duel, then, while Vinny was at the other side of the cave stands up and runs towards Remus, Remus then manages to decapitate Chase as Remus smiles that evil smile. Vinny runs over, "NOOOO!" Vinny then releases his anger. He fights more aggressive than Remus. An intense battle grows more ferocious, Remus can barely keep up. Vinny manages to cut off Remus one hand. As Remus jumps back, he knows that the end for him is near but he smiles knowing that Vinny will join the darkside within short time. Vinny lunges at Remus with all his might and causes Remus to collapse, he drops his lightsaber and it falls back. Remus then falls on his knees, knowing that he is defeated, "Very good Vinny, very good. I now know why my master sent me here; I was to be killed so that you take my place. You were better than me even when I was at my best." Vinny, "Quiet!" Vinny then walks over, just as Remus was about to say something, Vinny cuts his head off. "I said quiet!" He looks at Remus with anger and hate, then, he ran over to the remains of Chase, he gets on his knees, "Chase, you have become one with the force. May your soul rest in peace." As A tear comes from Vinny's eye.

The battle outside still goes on but the republic army pushes the Sith back, then, not long after Remus' death. Janyo, "Fall Back!" he yells towards his troops as the army pulls away from the republic. As Janyo is on his transport heading towards the cave, it is shot down by none other than Kindell McCormick who is leading the Black Squadron into the skies above the harsh, desert planet. The transport falls to the ground landing upon Sith troopers, the Ground General watches as Janyo's transport is shot down. He then realizes that he is in charge. He watches in agony as his troopers pull back, knowing that the battle will surely fall into the hands of the republic, he decides to charge towards the enemy, "We have lost to battle but we will not go down without honor, if we shall go down, then we shall take as many republic troopers with us! Now CHARGE!" The Sith troopers gain inspiration and charge towards the republic, in no time, both armies collide. Fist fights and melees take place throughout the barren desert. Yet, the Sith have received the courage to take the republic head-on, the republic's shear numbers overwhelm the Sith forces. As the battle reaches a closing point, the general and all Sith forces are completely wiped-out and the republic gained control of the entire area.

Vinny, takes his transport back to the capital ships, all the republic forces load up and begin to board the ships. He walks over to the General, "I guess it was a victory for us?" General, "You got that right, all the Sith died, uhh, where is Chase Young, wasn't he with you?" Vinny then frowns, "Yes, he was killed at the hands of Darth Remus." General, "I'm sorry to hear that, I assume that Remus is dead as well?" Vinny, "Yes, I killed him, but today is a victory, despite the loss of a good friends, an entire Sith army is gone and the Dark lord's apprentice has been destroyed." Vinny then walks back onto the ship. Kindell walks up to him, "Hey, Vinny, How's it going? Where is Chase?" Vinny, "Hey, I'm fine but…but Chase was killed by Darth Remus, who I managed to kill myself." Kindell begins to shed tears, "Chase was a good friend. We've known each other for years. Leave me be Vinny I'm going to take this in." Kindell then walks to his private chambers aboard the ship. The ships take off and exit into space, the battlefield is dotted with dead bodies and broken machinery. General, "The Jawas will salvage everything, I know it."

On Coruscant, Lucao is in the council chamber by himself. Vinny walks in, "Master Lucao?" Lucao, "Yes, Vinny, I must talk with you, about the death of your family. When you discovered this, I sensed a great deal of emotions in you. I was worried." Vinny, "I understand, I try not letting them get the best of me but sometimes I lose control, I will train myself to let go, for my sake, Dorrak's sake, everyone's sake." Lucao, "Very good, Kass, Kharne, and I were worried." Vinny, "Master Lucao, about the Battle at Tatooine." Lucao, "I had heard that you went with Chase, how did it turn out?" Vinny then looks away and then looks at Lucao, "It was a victory for the republic, the entire Sith army was destroy, I managed to kill Darth Remus, yet, with the loss of Chase." Lucao then looks down, "It's a shame, this war is destroying the order. Chase was a good Jedi…. And a good friend. We shouldn't' mourn his death, he has become one with the force and he is watching us as we speak." Vinny, "May his soul rest in peace. Now, excuse me Master Lucao, I am scheduled to test my padawan later." Just as Vinny leaves the room, Lucao, "Vinny…. May the Force be with you!" Vinny smiles and walks away but that smile turns into anger as he leaves the chambers, he thinks about Chase and his family. He walks over to Dorrak and puts his hand on his back. They then walk over to Tomer who is standing on a balcony. They look out onto the beautiful Coruscant skyline with the lights illuminating the buildings at night.

The End of The Age of Heroes!

Episode 2: The Winds of Change coming soon!

Written by: Vinny Lepore


End file.
